


切萨雷，还差一步

by Pangloss_of_Thunder_ten_Tronckh



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangloss_of_Thunder_ten_Tronckh/pseuds/Pangloss_of_Thunder_ten_Tronckh
Summary: 但他终究没能走下悬崖。





	切萨雷，还差一步

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事发生在一个FATE/GO的特异点……

十  
切萨雷·波吉亚死去的那天晚上，天气是大火。  
他睁开眼睛，看见着火的房梁往下掉，把香炉砸碎了，灰扑得一屋子都是。他想起他爸爸刚选上全天下基督徒的爸爸的那时候有座教堂也叫雷给劈着火了，塌了。那时候人们都说是因为有伟人死了，所以教堂叫雷给劈了。他不知道现在是不是有谁要死了，也可能是自己，毕竟自己正在火场里。不过如果庙着火跟死伟人有关系，那我是不是也算个伟人了？他这么想。  
九  
织田信长死去的那天早上，天气是阴雨连绵，雾气蒙蒙的。  
她睁眼的时候发现自己躺在地上，裸体，胸口开了个洞。所幸杀她的人还有一两分素质，把她那件红披风留了下来，罩在身上，所以胸前的洞没叫雨给淋着。她摸摸那个洞，是凉的，已经不流血了，因为也没有血可以流了。 伤口的边缘因为躺在潮湿的草地上，也湿漉漉的，发白，有点肿。她决定把披风套回去，因为看着这个伤口还挺恶心的。  
八  
第二天醒来的时候，信已经骑着一匹枣红色、腿很长的骏马奔跑在西班牙的郊外了。马蹄掠过一片片湿漉漉的、在大雨将之的雾气中灰蒙蒙的草地。她感到很焦急，奔跑着奔跑着，似乎有什么事情应该做，但是她又想不起来是什么事。 越急她腿上就越使劲儿，马镫嵌进马肚子里，马吃痛跑得越来越快，周围的景色就也过去得越来越快，她就越来越急。  
直到身下的马喘粗气的声音大得足以吸引信的注意力，她才停下。她探身往前看，果然马的嘴唇边上溢着白色的唾沫。她只能慢下来闲庭信步，等畜生慢慢平复呼吸。  
她漫步着骑下丘陵，拿手挡开横在眼前的李树的枝条。  
七  
切萨雷没有想到自己居然住在一所佛寺里。他一开始的时候发现这是拜偶像的异教了，但鉴于你爸一般不能是Papst，而他爸已经是禁忌的双重爸爸了，他再拿符不符合教会标准说事儿怪无聊的，所以他倒也没幸灾乐祸地说什么“活该被烧”之类的破话。只是他以为自己只是过来参观一下，没想到自己居然住在寺里。  
他不知道和尚有没有文化，不过修道士大抵都是会写字的。他在空无一人的庙里翻翻找找，找到了几本带字的纸，他很好奇，自己居然认识上面的外文。  
然后他从那上发现，现在是一五八二年，自己在来到这座破庙之前失去意识的时候如果真的是死了，那到现在骨头渣子都应该烂没了。

六  
“因为是特异点嘛，所以时间奇怪一点也没什么。”一个胸部看起来大且柔软的女人从廊柱后面绕出来，“我知道你要说什么：你要说现在为什么是一五八二年，对吧？”  
“佛罗伦萨皮耶罗的儿子列奥纳多！”切萨雷吃了一惊，尽管他认识的列奥纳多不是一个乌木色大波浪卷发的女的——他记得当时流行的是金发——但是他还是一下就认出来了，这是他曾经雇过的那个据说会设计武器的天才。就跟他不费劲就看懂了外文，还换算出来了年代一样。  
“是芬奇的列奥纳多，现在更有名的名字是达·芬奇。”她走近切萨雷，表演了一个人们想象中的风情万种的女人的微笑，但实际上并不是，因为有点过头了，“简单来说，你死了。但是你死了之后又活了。”  
“所以死后复活是真的！”切萨雷又大吃一惊，合起来大吃了两惊，“我还以为是我爸那伙人编的！”  
“你爸那个版本是编的……大概是。”

五  
信骑着马一路颠儿颠儿地跑，她这几天走遍了纳瓦拉的田舍。没人觉得她突兀地出现在这个地方有什么问题，因为这里没有人。这儿只有一间间的空房。她快乐地闯入空着的厨房，倒一瓶隔年的陈醋，配上点油，蘸面包吃，或者杀屋主的鸡，自由自在、无拘无束。早春的樱桃花经过连日的雨，落了一地，花瓣在粉红和粉白之间，泡的有点泛白，和胸前的那个洞一样。她倚着门框，看大雨冲走一地花瓣，在低凹的地方汇成一条花瓣的小溪，也挺风雅的。  
直到她看见樱桃树底下还有个人。  
浅葱色的羽织很称春天，她这样想，然后拔出火绳枪冲进雨中，不管火绒是否已经濡湿。

四  
“但是我们都是死得心有不甘的人。”达芬奇说。  
切萨雷闭上眼，眼前是那个三月的雨天。他骑马驰过纳瓦拉的丘陵和原野，草地在阴雨中湿润而柔软。他摔在那片草地上，背陷进泥里。一把长矛把他的胸口戳穿，他跌倒在泥里，血和力气一起流走。  
“你觉得还差一步。”  
“就差一步，但是你没过去。”  
“这就是你为什么在这里。”  
他的脸色看不出是苦笑还是惊讶还是否认，他几次开口，想说些什么，又没有说出口，最终他还是说了，带着几分踌躇，甚至是几分羞怯，和平时的他完全不一样：  
“所以那你为啥在这儿啊？”  
“我觉得只要我能戒掉拖延症，我就一定可以超越米开朗基罗，不仅仅是文艺复兴三杰之一，而是文艺复兴第一人。”  
“…………”

三  
“大体就是，获得圣杯的人，就可以实现自己的愿望了！”冲田说到这里情绪有点激动，“咳噗啊！”  
“所以兰学是真的！”织田信长大吃一惊，“我还以为这部分是编的！”  
“实际上要是说得细一点，这个圣杯和西洋人说的那个圣杯也不是一个东西……大概不是。”

二  
她不是没想过怎么突然就这样了，自己怎么突然就死了。在听闻光秀谋反的时候，在燃烧起来的时候，在起火的寺庙里搏斗、搏斗一直搏斗到灰烬都燃尽的尽头，如同在地狱里挣扎一般的时候，在生命从指间流走的时候！在意识消弭的边缘，在睁开眼睛的时候，在第一次看到胸口的洞的时候。  
但是却不是这个时候。不是在这已经接受自己死去的如今。  
“冲田，”她斟酌了一下，与平时不需要考虑听者的心情的自己是如此不同，“如果我得到了圣杯，我也不会用它来走完那最后一步的。”  
“天下布武！何止一步之功！”她在雨中用力地挥手，头发被大雨打湿，刘海贴在脑门上，身上就裹了一条红布，有些滑稽，但她说话的语气像是尽在掌握的样子，不像在异乡，不像是一人，如同此时此刻就在日本，就在庆功的酒宴上。那时狸猫窘迫地玩弄自己的蛋蛋，而她则端着政敌头骨做成的酒杯，如同另外的战国的赵襄子手捧智伯的脑壳。  
“这样啊。”冲田轻轻叹了一口气，可能是为了她之前提到圣杯时的轻微失态。  
大雨依然滂沱地下，樱桃花瓣漂过冲田的脚边。

一  
是为什么而感到不甘呢？  
是没能预料到父亲死去的时候自己也病入膏肓？是不应该相信德拉·罗韦雷？是不应该贸然轻骑出动？或许我应该给佛罗伦萨写一封信，让他们把堂·米凯莱托送过来？有个亲信总会好些？  
是什么呢？不是事情。不是任何单独一件。是自己吗？是没能成为恺撒的自己吗？绝望的，成不了想成的自己的那个自己吗？  
他感到一阵眩晕，或许差的那一步是悬崖上的一步吧。

零  
但他终究没能走下悬崖，也正如她死去的时候天气是大火。


End file.
